Reencuentro de Jack y Salazar
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Un one-shot inspirada en la quinta película de la saga. Jack y Salazar se vuelven a ver pero no como lo vimos en la película. Es una historia aparte, no tiene nada que ver con mi fanfic anterior.


_**Salazar:**_

 _No importó que yo tenga el buque más poderoso de todo el océano, no importó que sea yo el de mayor experiencia en combate y mucho menos ser el mayor temor de todo pirata. Nada importó, igual me derrotó, me venció y me condenó. Un muchacho fue el responsable de mi caía, solo un joven pirata fue suficiente para hundir mi barco haciendo que mis años de experiencia y entrenamiento quedaran en total ridículo. Pero a pesar de todo esto, lo que más odio de él no es lo que me hizo a mí y a mi tripulación; lo que más odio de él es lo que logró provocar en mí, lo que aún me hace sentir._

 _No pude borrar de mi memoria aquella orgullosa mirada, sus brillantes ojos llenos de juventud, su cautivante arrogancia. No pude evitar hipnotizarme, lo seguí con la mirada atónito por la sensación que empecé a sentir. Sentí una conexión, un vínculo que por un momento me hizo olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba. Aún recuerdo haberme impresionado de lo hermoso que se veía ante mis ojos y de la manera en que aceleró mi corazón. Por un par de segundos, el mundo giró alrededor de él, pero entonces, cuando ese hechizo se esfumó tan rápido como apareció, recordé quién era y por qué estaba ahí, - "maldito pirata" -, resonó en mi cabeza, había caído en la trampa y mi barco iba directo a aguas desconocidas. El resto es leyenda._

 _Ahora estoy aquí, a punto de obtener mi venganza después de tanto tiempo de estar muerto en vida, de soportar la oscuridad y de soportarme a mí mismo sintiéndome podrir por dentro. Saber ahora que está tan cerca de mi hace que mi corazón lata tan rápido como la primera vez que lo vi. Bajé las desgastadas escaleras lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba amarrado, fueron sus ojos lo primero que vi, era increíble revivir exactamente las mismas sensaciones que brotaron de mí aquella vez. - "Jack Sparrow" - susurré y apenas lo había terminado de decir, sentí confuso mis sentimientos, lo odiaba y lo admiraba al mismo tiempo. Estoy seguro que Jack sentía algo totalmente distinto, sabía que la muerte lo esperaba si caía en mis manos. - "Capitán… capitán Salazar…" - escuchar mi nombre de sus labios fue lo más sublime que había oído en años._

 _Me obligué a mí mismo a recordar todo lo que Jack me había hecho, pues, aunque sabía que seguía odiándolo, dentro de mí se encendía una pasión desconocida cada vez que descubría algún cambio en él, habían pasado más de veinte años, ahora era todo un hombre, pero seguía cautivándome como la primera vez. Me detuve frente a él y dejé que fluyera en mí todo el odio y rencor, el espeso y negro líquido escurría por mi boca, alcé mi espada y apunté al corazón del pirata. Tenía que matarlo, tenía que hacerlo._

 ** _Jack:_**

 _Salazar había sido un asesino, un despiadado español que no perdonaba vida alguna, especialmente si era pirata. Una sola vez tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de él, cuando caminaba en la oscuridad de las calles del pueblo y lo vi en el bar bebiendo con varios oficiales. Me atreví a entrar y, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, les robé dinero. Aunque él nunca se dio cuenta de mí, yo no pude evitar sentirme atraído por su presencia. Había escuchado que él no podría pasar desapercibido jamás y yo lo pude confirmar, además de que, para mi sorpresa, me sentí enamorado por esa arrogancia española. Me sentí fuertemente atraído por él._

 _Pero eso solo fue aquella noche, no lo volví a ver hasta que mi gente y yo lo enfrentamos con una flota de diez barcos. Claro, destruyó nuestros barcos sin problema, pero fue gracias a mí que obtuvimos la victoria. Aquel momento en el que cruzamos miradas no recordé, si quiera, aquella noche en el bar, yo solo disfrutaba de ver cómo caía mi más grande enemigo. Aún recuerdo ese momento, vi su mirada tan concentrada en mí, su expresión, jamás me había sentido tan bien como aquel instante, estaba siendo admirado y eso me fascinaba. Luego, con el pasar de los años, nadie me miró del mismo modo. Al menos no con esa cautivante intensidad que me entregó Salazar en tan solo unos segundos, nunca más sentí ese tipo de mirada en mí y lo extrañaba. Hubo ocasiones en las que me encontraba fantaseando con él… fantaseando con que él nunca hubiese muerto y que estuviese conmigo mirándome, escuchando su voz, tocando su piel por primera vez. Durante años lo hice en secreto hasta que simplemente se había ido por completo de mis pensamientos cotidianos._

 _Ahora, saber de su regreso, no ha ocasionado nada más que confusión dentro de mí. Sé que me matará, sé que debería estar asustado, pero no solo siento eso; también tengo la necesidad de verlo otra vez, siento que quiero escuchar su voz nuevamente, que me vuelva a mirar como aquella vez. Estoy ansioso, mi corazón late rápido, escucho sus pesados pasos bajar la escalera, estoy amarrado a una de las pocas estructuras intactas de este barco. Sé que voy a morir y eso me asusta, pero también sé que lo volveré a ver y eso me gusta._

* * *

Las miradas se encontraron de inmediato, no había palabras para describir exactamente lo que los ojos de ambos hombres demostraban. Furia, rencor, temor, admiración, era un remolino de emociones que los dos intentaban controlar. Salazar se acerca, - "Jack Sparrow" - susurró, - "Capitán… capitán Salazar…" - respondió Jack, esa era la primera vez que se hablaban. El español se detiene frente a su enemigo, alza su espada y mira atentamente al pirata, cada detalle de su rostro es observada y comparada con la primera vez que se vieron.

Jack no pudo evitar su sonrisa, sus pensamientos lo habían vuelto a sorprender: veía a Salazar igual de atractivo a pesar de su aspecto. Aquella sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por el español quien, por no decirlo menos, se sintió cautivado por lo seductor que se veía Jack. Esos brillantes ojos, increíblemente sensuales y provocativos, las ganas de sentirlo cerca empezaron a apoderarse de él. Su mano tembló un poco, luchaba contra sus deseos venganza y con sus ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos. - "Pagarás por lo que me hiciste" - dijo entre dientes, apretó fuertemente su espada, como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera hundir la hoja en el pecho del pirata. Jack no era inocente, pudo sentir una atracción correspondida, tal vez la misma conexión que había sentido Salazar años atrás. Entonces el miedo desapareció, si no fueran por las sogas, él ya se habría abalanzado al español para robarle un beso, - "Acércate a mí" - Jack no pudo sonar más cautivante, el español sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el sonido de su voz.

Ya era de noche, la luz de la luna entraba con mucha facilidad por las casi totalmente destruidas paredes del barco, en cubierta estaban los oficiales encargándose de los últimos piratas que eran de la tripulación de Jack. Salazar había bajado sin avisar para estar a solas con el pirata, realmente no lo había pensado bien, no se había percatado de su intención hasta entonces, cuando tenía a Jack frente a él. Su espada bajó lentamente, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo, su corazón no se había sentido tan vivo desde hace tanto, estaba cediendo a la petición del pirata. Jack intentaba en vano liberar sus manos, - "Extraño tu mirada" - dijo al ver que Salazar se acercaba lentamente a él.

* * *

 ** _Jack:_**

 _¿Qué me ocurre? ¿por qué me siento tan abrumado por su presencia? ¿por qué lo necesito tanto? Siento que me desespero al no poder liberar mis manos y tocar su rostro, lo necesito, lo he necesitado desde la primera vez que lo vi. Sé que también lo quiere, sé que me necesita tanto como yo, lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor, que se atreva a acercarse como yo quiero._

 _ **Salazar:**_

 _No puedo negarme a lo que me pide, es como negar lo que siento ahora, a lo que deseo hacer. Es imposible no cautivarme con el tono de su voz, con su mirada, me pierdo en ella cuando la veo. Siento tan importante este momento que no me preocupa mi tripulación, no sé cuándo tendré la oportunidad de besarlo o abrazarlo, necesito hacerlo ahora porque siento que lo perderé todo si no me atrevo._

* * *

La distancia se cortó para dar paso a un beso, uno esperado y ansiado por tantos años. El español dejó caer su espada y tomó con sus manos el rostro del pirata, los labios no se movían, solo disfrutaban de esa dulce sensación de estar increíblemente cerca por primera vez. Un paso más por parte de Salazar permitió juntar los cuerpos, ambos sintieron el corazón del otro latir fuertemente y los deseos empezaron a emerger. Pero no, no se podía ir más allá, - "Basta…" - Salazar cortó el beso e inclinó su cabeza a Jack, las narices se tocaban, cerraron sus ojos intentado controlarse como podían, ese beso había sido demasiado abrumador. - "No puedo…" - susurró el español, - "Jamás te habría hecho esto si nos hubiéramos conocido antes" - contestó Jack, jalaba constantemente sus manos intentando liberarse. El español levantó su rostro, ambos se miraron a los ojos, - "¿Qué me has hecho?" - preguntó Salazar, sus cabellos flotaban alrededor suyo suavemente, mostraba dolor y pena en su mirada, Jack no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, - "Yo solo defendí a mi gente" -, Salazar se sentía confundido, una parte de él quería venganza, pero la otra (que era la que se había apoderado de él en esos momentos) lo perdonaba.

Salazar retrocedió dos pasos, su ahogada respiración se escuchó por unos segundos, su mirada seguía en los ojos de Jack, llevó su mano derecha dentro de su ropa y sacó su oxidada daga. El pirata se alarmó por unos segundos, volvió a intentar liberar sus manos. El español se tomó su tiempo, tal vez para decidir exactamente qué hacer, a su mente volvió la imagen de su barco hundiéndose, las explosiones, su gente muriendo, era suficiente para odiarlo. - "Debería matarte, Jack" - dijo aun con esa mirada de dolor en sus ojos, se acercó al pirata hasta rosar sus labios con él nuevamente, - "Pero no puedo, no quiero hacerlo" - susurró, Jack no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir otra vez a Salazar tan cerca. Sin separarse, el español usó su daga para cortar las sogas que amarraban las manos de Jack. El pirata no perdió tiempo, apenas sus manos se liberaron se abalanzó a Salazar con un gran y apasionado beso, el español no pudo evitar corresponderlo con la misma intensidad, la daga cayó de sus manos, retrocedieron hasta golpear otra de las pocas paredes intactas del barco.

Salazar no se había sentido tan vivo en años, volvía a sentir ese calor dentro de él, sentir los deseos de Jack despertaban en él la vida. Sin embargo, él seguía maldito y continuar con lo que obviamente pasaría, sería una vergüenza para él, por más que deseara lo mismo, era claro que no se podría. Alejó a Jack empujándolo suavemente con sus manos, no quería tampoco cortar de manera tan brusca el perfecto beso que se estaban dando. - "Cálmate, hombre…"- los cabellos de Salazar rodeaban y acariciaban el rostro de Jack, vio en los labios del pirata restos de aquel oscuro líquido, una oleada de vergüenza lo golpeó, lo limpió inmediatamente con su mano. Jack comprendió que no pasarían más allá de un beso, le tomó la mano que limpiaba su rostro y sonrió de lado, tenía una propuesta bastante apropiada para la ocasión... - "Capitán" - la voz del teniente Lesaro los sorprendió de repente, Salazar escondió inmediatamente la mano que era sostenida por Jack, temió pensar en el tiempo que su primero al mando había estado ahí sin ser visto. El primero al mando sacó su espada al ver suelto al pirata, había llegado a ver algo extraño en ambos cuando los encontró, pero al ver la daga de su capitán en el piso lo había alarmado. - "Ya nos encargamos de los piratas en cubierta, ahora solo falta este" -, Salazar sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no se sentía capas en esos momentos, - "No, negociaremos" -, esas palabras sorprendieron tanto al teniente como a Jack. El español tomó al pirata del cuello, fingió detestarlo de nuevo, - "Si quieres vivir, más vale que pienses en una buena propuesta" -, Jack pudo entender el mensaje, - "Pero capitán…" -, - "Ya di la orden, teniente. Llévelo" -, empujó al pirata hacia su primero al mano.

Lesaro estaba totalmente confundido, tomó al pirata apuntándole con su espada, miró a su capitán como esperando una explicación, - "Súbalo ahora" -, el tono de voz del español había sonado agresiva, Lesaro no se atrevió a contradecirle, al menos no en esos momentos. Jack fue llevado a cubierta. Una vez solo, Salazar golpeó su espada con fuerza, renegaba de su debilidad hacia el pirata, ¿en qué momento se había enamorado? Y ahora que lo sabía ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? El plan de años era matar a Jack y, con la brújula, romper su maldición, pero nada había salido bien. Lo único que sabía era que, por ahora, debía mantener vivo a Jack, ese beso no le había bastado y si solo eso era podía hacer con él, trataría de besarlo todas las veces que le fuera posible. Levantó su daga, la guardó y subió a cubierta.


End file.
